


An Offer Few Could Refuse

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: She offered herself to him in exchange for her home's safety and he was never one to turn down an offer as tempting as this
Relationships: deathsaurus/original female character
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Deathsaurus stared down at the pretty little femme in front of him. She'd obviously been freshly cleaned and her plating shined under the lights. Her claws were laced together, her thin wings twitching as her purple optics stared at the ground.

"You offer yourself to me for what, precisely?"

Her wings flicked downwards before she flicked them back up, looking up at him. Fear radiated off of her, but she glanced between his optics before settling on his lower optics. "I... I am the only Cybertronian on my planet. It has a few small areas where energon grows, but it's mostly grass and plants. I can take you to my energon spots and I offer myself to join your... crew... if you do not cyberform my planet. My family, they wouldn't survive."

He hummed softly, walking around her slowly. She was a true Seeker, all thin plating and smooth, sharp wings. Her optics followed him, forcing her to turn slightly when he stepped behind her. He reached out to drag a claw along the edge of her wing, the wing twitching down in response.

"What do you have that could convince me to not cyberform your planet?"

She invented heavily, her plating visibly expanding. "I can adapt to whatever role you would have me fill."

He lightly smirked; a purely neutral answer. "What if your role was a more physical one?"

She visibly froze, her wings flicking downwards completely. "I... I would fulfill any role to the best of my abilities."

His wings flared out and he walked slowly to stand in front of her. He gently curled a claw, tilting her chin upwards. She looked up at him, optics flickering up and down again. "Show me your little energon mines."

She blinked and nodded, wings relaxing. "Yes."

He let go of her, motioning her to turn around. She did, quickly walking ahead. He followed her almost leisurely, watching as her wings twitched up and down. She was quite pretty, if a bit on the delicate side.

She followed the path she had been brought, glancing over her shoulder to look at him. A lazy smirk played at his lips, exposing a sharp fang. She quickly looked ahead, curling her claws together tightly.

She took a deep breath when she stepped into the hangar, staring down at her little planet. She glanced back at Deathsaurus and transformed, settling on her wheels before rolling forward, dropping into space before taking off. She heard the familiar sounds of transformation behind her.

She turned slightly to see his alt mode, curious about how his wings looked. She audibly gasped at the creature flying just behind her, red optics locked onto her. He tilted his head, wings spread wide.

She trembled slightly, focusing back on flying to her energon spots.

What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Cascade led Deathsaurus to her oldest and largest energon spot, unfolding to land on her pedes. Her wings gave a short flutter and she stepped back as he came to land beside her. She stared as he transformed, his wings resting on his back and his lower optics coming into view. So his top optics were his main optics...

He cocked an optic ridge at her, smirking. "So, is this your main energon mine?"

She straightened up and turned to face the large crystals. "Yes! I planted some energon here when I first landed and it surprisingly took off. The ground here is purely natural but energon grows when planted. I was desperate and took a chance and it paid off."

He walked down into the pit, looking over the large crystals. He grabbed a smaller piece and tugged it off, holding it between his claws. She carefully followed him, staring up at him.

She blinked and her optics widened when he tossed the energon piece directly into his mouth. "That's not - !"

"Safe? I assure you, I can digest a little crystal easily."

She twisted her claws and nodded slightly, glancing down as he chewed the crystal, easily swallowing it. "I didn't think it'd be safe to just... eat."

He swallowed the broken crystals, lightly smacking his lips. "It's a good quality. Tell me again why I shouldn't just turn this planet into an entire energon mine for myself? I do have a crew to take care of."

She straightened up, stepping closer to him. "My family live here! They're just simple farmers, they don't have anything that would be worth anything to you, but I can give you all the energon I have and I know some spots to plant more and if you left it alone, it'd grow and then you could harvest later. Please, don't cyberform this planet."

He smirked down at her. "Your little family, could they grow more energon?"

She nodded quickly. "They can! They can grow the energon crystals and you can come back to harvest it later! Please!"

He tilted his head slightly, staring down at her as she stepped closer. "You really do care for these aliens, don't you?"

She nodded, optics locked onto his lower optics. "Yes."

He smirked. "I expect you back on my warworld tomorrow. I'll send you a map to where you'll be staying."

She visibly relaxed, letting out a deep breath. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He waved a servo, stepping away to walk out of the pit. "Don't thank me yet, I haven't decided what your job will be."

She straightened up, wings standing straight. He transformed, flying back to his warworld. What would he do with her?


	3. Chapter 3

Cascade stretched out her limbs as she slowly walked to the washracks. So far, she'd been given menial tasks here and there. A lot of helping carry this and that and occasionally taking watch with someone else.

Deathsaurus ran a surprisingly well-oiled... community? She couldn't find the right word for it. Everyone worked together and while a few mechs were ranked above the others, they weren't above cleaning the washracks either. It was odd, nothing she remembered from Cybertron. Higher ranking bot would never lower themselves to help.

Deathsaurus himself was an oddity. A mech that transformed into a beast! She'd never seen anything bot like him and he was fascinating.

Transforming aside and he was still fascinating. He called himself Emperor, but wasn't above taking a shift to watch or helping carry something heavy. He was respected by his crew, not feared. He didn't need to use force, they simply followed his commands and if they disagreed, they were free to disagree directly with him.

It was odd. She roomed with several others in bunks with surprisingly soft blankets and mattresses. According to her roommates, Deathsaurus was more than happy to splurge on nice things for them if they simply asked. There was a consistent rumor that Deathsaurus' personal quarters was less decorated, but no one could confirm it.

She slipped into a stall, starting the shower. She hummed happily at the hot solvent, rubbing her servos along her arms. The warworld operated on its' own schedule, which was great for consistency, but her own chronometer was set for her homeworld. At least the showers were almost always nearly empty at the late hour.

She lazily washed off, turning to let her wings get direct spray. She sighed happily as the solvent rinsed over her joints, tilting her head forward and offlining her optics.

Of course she missed her family and world, but Deathsaurus was nice enough to leave the planet uncyberformed and just plant more energon for mining later. After taking quite a large amount of crystals already grown.

She softly sighed and glanced up when the main door opened, another bot walking in. She smiled politely at them, fluttering her wings. "Hello. Bacchus, right?"

He nodded, stepping in a stall a few paces away from her. "Deathsaurus is joining the fights tonight. Wanna watch?"

She frowned slightly, glancing down. "What do you mean by fights?"

He grinned at her. "Oh yeah, you're still pretty new. Gonna be awake for a few hours?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am."

He grabbed a big bottle of solvent, pouring some directly onto his plating. "Wait for me and then we'll head down together. You're gonna have a lot of fun."

She nodded, turning off the water before stepping out the stall. She could wait around and dry off on a bench. At least she won't bother her roommates by fumbling to her berth again.


	4. Chapter 4

Cascade stared, feeling terror freeze her frame as Deathsaurus fought. He was all sharp talons and wings, easily fending off his attackers. He was a truly terrifying sight to behold, standing tall with his wings flared out and a wide, fanged grin. His optics were all bright, glancing around and sometimes in opposite directions.

She jolted when Bacchus lightly slapped her shoulder. "Lighten up! Captain's just having fun!"

She nodded slightly, staring as Deathsaurus was jumped by two smaller mechs, both clinging to his arms as a third moved in for a swing. Deathsaurus' grin somehow grew and he clashed the two mechs on his arms together before throwing them at the third, sending them all flying back.

Bacchus cheered loudly, throwing a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

She glanced around at the cheering, watching as several bots groaned, offering datasticks to each other. "Are they... betting?"

Bacchus nodded, grinning widely as he took an offered cube of high grade. "Of course! Sometimes credits, sometimes favors like extra rest hours or a good backrub if you catch my drift. Captain doesn't mind as long as it doesn't cause problems."

She nodded, stepping forward when some bots shuffled past her. "Oh, that makes sense."

He nodded, snagging another cube. "Here, drink, relax, watch the show. It'll be a while before Captain takes a break."

She took the cube as he offered it, smiling slightly. "Thank you. I'll try to have fun."

He smiled, patting her shoulder again before spotting a group, his optics brightening. He walked over to them, joining in their affectionate slaps and jeers. She softly sighed and sipped some before lightly coughing, frowning at the burn down into her tank. Her wings twitched rapidly as the loud cheering continued, several bots jumping into the fighting pit as the trio climbed out.

She sipped some more and frowned slightly, coughing into her arm. Ugh. She looked around and offered it to a nearby bot, smiling politely. He happily took it, turning back to his friends and downing half the cube.

She softly huffed as bots kept brushing roughly against her wings, forcing her to move forward and closer to the pit. Deathsaurus continued fighting, showing off and flexing. The crowd cheered louder as response, music thudding from somewhere and adding to the energy.

Her wings flicked quickly as someone was pushed closer to her and smiled slightly, rubbing her arms. She took a step closer to the short, makeshift barrier around the edge of the pit. The bot behind her was pushed roughly, sending them against her back and she stumbled forward, pressing against the wall before falling forward.

She yelped as she landed in the pit behind Deathsaurus and flicked her wings, glancing up at him. He cocked an optic ridge at her and glanced around, spotting the bot that had bumped her over. His current opponent grinned, pouncing on him and attempting to throw their arm around his neck.

Deathsaurus laughed, actually laughed, and grabbing their waist, pulling them off and tossing them away. "Let's change up the rules tonight, shall we?! First one to get through me and lay a whole servo on this pretty bot gets a special treat from me personally!"

Cascade gaped up at him, the tips of her wings brushing against the floor. "I do not agree to this!"

She wasn't actually sure Deathsaurus heard her over the loud cheers, but he stepped closer to her, glancing down at her and smirking widely. "I protect what is mine, little Seeker."

Suddenly, she didn't feel so scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Deathsaurus was a sight to behold up out of the fighting pit. Up close, even moreso.

Cascade stood behind him, carefully moving to stay squarely behind his back. His wings were spread wide, the sharp feathers blocking out her view. He easily fought off any attackers, usually grabbing one and throwing him into his partners as they tried to gang up on him.

She watched his movements with bright optics, her spark spinning quickly in he chamber. She was torn between being in awe and terror as he defended her, protecting her from anyone brave enough to fight him.

The raw energy in the room practically crackled as bots jumped in, trying to help their friends. Cheers grew louder and louder as high grade was passed around and bots were sent climbing out. The music had dissolved to a repetitive beat, loud and deep in her struts.

She softly gasped when digits brushed against her wing and quickly stepped away, Deathsaurus turning on a dime and his wings flaring out to keep her between them. He grabbed the small mech, grinned toothily and tossed them away, stepping back to keep her between the wall and himself.

He laughed loudly. "Come on! Somebot surely wants that reward don't you?!"

She shifted back closer to the wall, looking up at the surrounding crowd. Theoretically somebot could simply grab her from the crowd, but that was cheating. They had to face their captain head on.

When no other bot dared to climb into the pit, Deathsaurus shook his head slowly. "I guess I'll just keep this prize for myself!"

She squeaked when he turned to face her, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. She glanced around quickly and squirmed at several jeers, grabbing onto his other shoulder as he clamped one big servo over her thighs. He climbed up and out, the crowd parting for him.

She softly whined as he started walking out, twisting her frame some to look at his grinning face. "The game's over, can you put me down now?"

He tilted his head slightly, both left optics glancing at her. "I won and I will take my prize."

She tensed, tightening her grip on the edges of his plating. "Thank you for protecting me, but I should really get some recharge."

He hummed, focusing back ahead of him as he walked through the halls. Primus, he walked fast. Or maybe he was just tall. The floor was a lot further down than she remembered. He said something, but it sounded muffled and far away. Oh, she should probably pay attention.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I kinda... zoned out."

He lightly smirked, patting her thigh. "You'll recharge plenty tonight, don't worry."

She softly whined, slumping in his hold. She glanced down at his wings. They were now resting, no longer flared out to protect her.

She slowly reached down, gently brushing the tips of her claws along the long... branch of his wing. The wing twitched, the feathers giving a little shake before settling down. She smiled and petted along his wing again, tracing down to the large bladed feathers. So scary, but they'd protected her from her faux attackers.

He'd protected her.


	6. Chapter 6

Cascade watched the floor move quickly as Deathsaurus walked. She gave up on how many turns he took; the Warworld was massive anyway and she mostly stayed in familiar areas or with someone. No one either noticed or minded if she always lingered near them.

She yawned widely, dangling over his shoulder. One big servo held onto her thigh, keeping her firmly in place. At least the claws on his shoulder had flatten and didn't poke into her. Honestly, his shoulder was oddly comfortable.

She blinked when he came to a stop and a door slid open. She gripped his side and leaned around, peering inside the room. He stepped in and walked to the curtained off corner, reaching out to pull a sheet aside. She squeaked when she was suddenly moved, the world around her moving quickly and bouncing.

Deathsaurus laid back on his berth, a messy pile of pillows and blankets on top of a mattress shoved in the corner. She sat up some, pressing her servos against his chest. She looked around, the hanging curtains hiding the berth from view.

He rested his servos on her hips, his wings splayed out on the berth. "Adequate for sleeping?"

She nodded, peering down at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

He shrugged, his primary optics quirking. "Felt like it."

She hummed softly and moved away from him, feeling his claws stop tracing circles around her hips. She shifted and laid on her side, yawning widely. "Well, I need recharge."

He nodded and laid on his side, laying his arm and wing over her. She glanced up at him and smiled slightly, shifting closer to get more under his wing. He tilted his head and lightly smirked, spreading his wing over her.

She shifted closer and gripped the blanket loosely, slipping into recharge. He looked down at her and rumbled softly, resting his servo on her side. He focused his primary optics on her, looking closely at her as she slept.

He smiled slightly and slowly slipped into recharge, letting darkness take him.


	7. Chapter 7

Cascade slowly awoke and stared quietly at the sharp wings blanketing her. She blinked slowly and looked around, frowning slightly. A warm frame held her close, one big servo around her waist. At least they were warm and cuddly.

She softly sighed and cuddled close, relaxing into them. She practically purred, her little engine rumbling softly in her chest. She loosely hugged his arm, yawning widely as she settled back down. Eh, she was comfortable, no need to worry.

She dozed back into a light sleep and softly whined when the mech started to pull away, the sharp feathers folding away. A deep chuckle reached her audials and she peered up, lightly pouting.

Deathsaurus lightly smirked, leaning over her with one arm over her head. "Good morning, little seeker."

She blinked and flushed, looking away. "Good morning. I... I forgot I joined you last night."

He cocked an optic ridge, both of his left optics to be exact. "Was I that boring last night?"

She squeaked, pushing herself onto her elbows and putting her face closer to his. "No! I just... forgot! I didn't realize I was sleeping next to you, is all. You're very comfortable."

He chuckled softly, rolling away to sit up and push the sheet aside. "Well, you were quite cuddly yourself. You clung to me."

She looked away, lightly pouting as she sat on the edge of the plush mattress. "I'm always cold. Mmm, your berth is so warm too. I could stay here all day."

He smirked at her. "I wouldn't be against it if you were a berthwarmer, but I don't think we're quite there yet."

Her wings fluttered quickly and she looked away, softly huffing. "Awful mech. I have my own duties, too."

He tapped his claws on his arm, leaning back against his desk. "Oh? Like, cleaning the washracks or the laundry? Helping prepare food in the kitchens?"

She shifted slightly, looking down. "I'm helpful..."

He chuckled softly. "I didn't imply you were unhelpful. You do help, but your duties don't fit you, do they? Join me for the day, I have a few meetings to attend and some other captainly duties. Ones that require properly cleaned plating as well."

She smiled slightly and looked up at him. "Need some help cleaning off your wings?"

He smirked widely at her, his wings flaring out. "I would love some assistance."


End file.
